


Wet Paint

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I tried to warn you.”





	Wet Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #587 "paint"

“Shut up,” said Bishop, when McGee got into the elevator behind her.

“I tried to warn you,” he said, anyway.

“Shut up,” she repeated. 

“There were at least six signs,” McGee continued. “You ran past all of them.”

“Shut _up_. I caught the bad guy didn’t I?”

“Technically, yes,” he allowed.

The elevator door slid open. “You—” began Palmer.

Bishop offered him a paint-splattered glare from under a lock of paint-splattered hair, folding paint-splattered arms over her paint-splattered chest. “Go ahead, say it.”

He paused. “I have some paint thinner in the lab?”

She grinned. “You’re the best, Jimmy.”

THE END


End file.
